1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multigate transistor has been suggested as one of the scaling technologies to increase the density of semiconductor devices. In the multigate transistor a silicon body in a fin or nanowire shape is forming on a substrate with gates being formed on a surface of the silicon body.
Such multigate transistors allow easy scaling due to the use of a three-dimensional channel. Further, current control capability of the multigate transistor may be enhanced without requiring an increased gate length of the multigate transistor. Furthermore, using the multigate transistor effectively suppresses short channel effect (SCE) which is the phenomenon in which the electric potential of a channel region is influenced by a drain voltage.